In recent years, it has been possible to obtain various kinds of information by accessing Web pages on the Internet. These Web pages are structured documents written in a structured language, such as hyper text markup language (HTML) or extensible hyper text markup language (XHTML). The Web pages can be displayed on a display in a viewable manner by software called browser supporting such a structured document. Typically, a Web page to be printed is displayed on a display by a browser, and the displayed page is printed. Japanese Patent No. 3588337 describes a method in which, within a Web page displayed by a browser, an area selected by the user with a pointing device (e.g., mouse) is printed.
However, in the known method described above, no consideration is given to cases where a plurality of parts the user wants to print are scattered within the Web page. Therefore, to print the Web page except a plurality of unnecessary parts scattered therewithin, the user has to edit the Web page and thus has to perform complicated operations.
In view of the problem described above, the present invention provides a print control method which allows the user to easily remove unnecessary parts scattered within a Web page and print the resulting Web page.    Patent Citation 1: Japanese Patent No. 3588337